


The Kiss List

by insomvoices



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomvoices/pseuds/insomvoices
Summary: “Every year, many, many stupid people graduate from college. And if they can do it, so can you.”  this John Green quote was engraved in Han Jisung's mind since the day he walked through the doors of his university, and so was Lee Minho.





	The Kiss List

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short as I wrote this more as a "prologue" than a full chapter, hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Holding onto one stripe of his backpack, Jisung locked his car that he had just parked before heading to he and his friends' hangout spot aka the disgusting, abandoned and old restroom of their college. Greeting each one of them with a handshake, he then sat down on the dusty washbasin and arched an eyebrow, turning his head to Hyunjin who was sitting next to him. 

"What the fuck are they doing?" asked the blonde boy as he refocused his attention on the two students sitting on the floor in front of him, busy writing down on some torn up piece of paper. 

"Well." Hyunjin replied, removing his sucker from his mouth with a pop. "Felix thought it'd be an hell of an idea to make a kiss list or whatever and they're deciding who they should put on it." Arching an eyebrow, Jisung shaked his head before speaking again. "A kiss list?" 

"Yeah, like the top students to kiss. The most good looking and unapproachable ones." Seungmin said, shotting up a glance at his friend. "Like Lee Minho for example." added the australian, wiggling his brows while looking at his friend, well aware of Jisung's crush on the latter. 

"Minho has a girlfriend, you moron. Plus i'm pretty sure his heart only beats for pussy." grumbled the blonde as his friends laughed, making him roll his eyes. "What is it with you and straight boys, uh." Hyunjin spoke, throwing his lollipop stick on the ground. "It's a curse." sighed Jisung, standing up to walk over to his friends before adding Minho's name on top of the list.

Just then, Seungmin looked at the time on his phone, telling the others it was time for them to head to class. Ever since he got into college, Jisung never left Hyunjin, Seungmin and Felix's side. They were pretty much inseperable, along with Jeongin, Hyunjin's neighbor who was a year younger. 

Sitting at his usual spot, the blonde started doodling on his notebook, barely listening to what the literature teacher was saying. Once again, he was lost in his own thoughts, and a lot of the time they included Lee Minho, his incredibly hot (and straight) senior he had a massive crush on. Who wouldn't have a crush on university's golden boy after all? Popular, handsome, rich, captain of the football team, Minho had it all. Including a girlfriend, Jisun. It was quite cliché to be honest, the cheerleader and the jock. Disgusting. Jisung never spoke to Minho in his one year and a half of existence as a student but he always felt attracted to him. The way he smiled, laughed, walked, talked, kissed Jisun against his locker. God, he wished that was him. 

"Mister Han." called the teacher, making Jisung wake up from his daydream about his little crush. "Yes?" gulped the blonde as he straightened on his chair, trying to ignore Felix laughing at him. "Can you tell us what is the moral lesson of The Last Leaf?" Fuck, that's all Jisung could think as he realised he really wasn't listening at all.

"This shit looks disgusting." winced Seungmin, poking at what he thought was meat with his chopsticks. "And that is why, my dear, you should always bring your own food." teased Hyunjin as he took a bite of his homemade sandwich. "It's honestly not that bad.. give it to me if you don't want it." spoke Jisung, mouth already full. "You're disgusting." Felix hissed, a repulsed look on his face.

"A kiss list? What the fuck is that?" a familiar voice asked behind the blonde boy who frozed instantly, eyes wide as he looked at his friends. Oh shit. Did they leave it in the bathroom? Why was Minho out of everyone in that old bathroom anyway? "Guys..." Seungmin said, his eyes fixed on the little group behind Jisung and Hyunjin.

"I have no fucking idea but your name's on here, dude." laughed Chan, one of Minho's closest friend, as he gave him the piece of paper. "It's like, people you want to kiss." replied Changbin, making a kissy face at his friend who threw a rice ball at him in response. "That's creepy as shit, who would do this." Minho shaked his head, handing the said list to Woojin who was dying to see if his name was on here. 

"We should investigate." joked the latter, making Jisung choke on his water. Oh, he was fucked. So fucked. If Minho found out he was the one who wrote his name on this stupid paper, him and his friends would never let him live again.


End file.
